Calling from Heart
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Yugi calls her after he’s been gone for a year.


**A/N: Hey guys! Another Yugi and Téa story! Enjoy!**

"Calling from Heart."

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Rated G

Romance

Summary: one-shot. Yugi calls her after he's been gone for a year.

(Do Now Own Yu Gi Oh!)

I stare outside my window, watching the rain drops hit the glass. I sigh. Seeing the rain drizzle down the window, my thoughts suddenly drifted off to the thought of her. My mood seems to brighten when I remembered her.

Her soft chocolate colored hair and her hazel blue eyes that seem to shine when you gaze at her. My love…my Téa.

I blush at that thought. Technically she wasn't mine since I don't own her or have taken the opportunity of asking her to spending one night with me on a date.

Even if I did, there would be 99.9 that I would be rejected. After all, I kind of did leave.

It had started out one year ago when Battle City had ended and well, since Yami and I won the companion we became…um popular. It first started out with girls; a bunch of them who didn't know I existed wanted to date me; which made Téa really angry

Then came TV commercials and magazine covers so I had less time to spend with my friends.

Next thing you know I was making a dueling video in New York. I didn't get to tell any of my friends that I was leaving when I really wanted to inform them of our departing; especially my long time crush. Surprisingly that day when I left, I had looked outside the glass window of the plane and noticed a pretty brunette. She looked so sad as she gazed at me with tearful eyes. I had placed my hand on the window. Téa. I knew in my gut that I should have called her and told her my feelings.

But I never did.

I gaze outside the window once more. Should I do it right now? Though it's been a year? What if she's dating someone at this time; a real gentlemen like the one she deserves? Something sharp came through my heart. I didn't want that to happen, I still love her and I'm not going to let her go without a fight!

Determined, I mark her phone number on my cell phone.

(Domino City)

I watch the rain from my window as I laid on my bed, thinking about him. Why did he leave without telling any of us? It's been one year since Yugi went away and I still miss him.

No call from him from anyone. Has something happen? Is my little Yugi alright?

I blush red. My little Yugi. What was I thinking? There's no way on earth he could ever be mine; not when there's other girls in the universe he could choose from.

Here I go again, my jealously taking over at the thought of other women surrounding him. That makes me sick because they only want him so they could say their dating someone famous. Damn hookers and hoes.

Back to my normal thought, why did he leave? I remember I was coming back from work when I see Yugi getting inside a limo. I started running, shouting his name but at that time the limo was already driving.

I had gotten into a taxi and ordered it to go after Yugi's ride. Once I got to the airport, the place Yugi had gone into, I lose him in the crowd. I was turning to leave when I notice an airplane above me. I gaze at the windows and see my childhood friend in one.

That day was one of the worst days in history for me. How could he have left?

/Ring/

I jump at the sound of my phone, wondering who could be calling at this time of night.

"Hello?"

No answer. "Hello?" I repeat.

A voice replies; I could hear hesitation. "Hey Téa." He says softly. I gasp, almost dropping the phone. "Y-Y-Yugi?!"

He chuckles before quieting down. "Hey…um…how have you been?"

Then my emotions change from excitement to anger. It's been one year and that's all he could say to me! If he cared so much how come he hadn't tried contacting me for 12 months!

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want?" I inquired sharply. I could feel he was taken back.

"W-W-What?"

"You don't talk to me for over 365 days and then, all of a sudden, my phone rings and it's you. There has to be a purpose"

(On the plane)

She's right. There is a purpose but the way she's acting I must say she thinks it's a bad one. Should I just blurt out my feelings and hang up?

"Hello?" I hear her over the phone; she's a little bit calmer now.

"You're right, there is a purpose."

A small silence has a passed.

"I see." She finally answers. "What could it be?"

I sigh; here it goes. "Téa…I'm sorry I left-"

"You should be!" She cuts in obviously angry. "Don't you know how worried we've been?! How worried your grandpa was? How worried Joey was? How worried _I_ was! Damn it, Yugi!" Her voice started to crack up. "We've all missed you. I missed you. You know how heartbroken I was seeing you go on that plane without anyone knowing that you were leaving? I was lucky that I was able to see where you were going or else I would have thought you were kidnapped!"

Guilt began to consume my heart at all the stress I must have put her through.

"Téa…"

"I don't even know why you're calling right! You say there's a purpose but its probably to tell us how happy you are."

"NO! No, no, no! It's not true! Téa that's not true! I'm not happy without you guys, okay! I miss all of you! Especially you Téa."

She sniffs on the other side of the line. "Really?"

"Yes, that's why I called you. I truly have missed you. I'm sorry I left and I haven't called in over a year. It's just that, well…"

"Well what?"

Exhale. "The truth is…I…"

"You what?" She pressed.

"I've…always liked you…more as a friend, I mean. And when I let, I thought you would totally hate me for life and date someone else. That's why I didn't what to call, thinking you would never want to speak to me or had a perfect boyfriend. My dream was to always have you by my side and to be more to you than just a friend so I didn't want that dream to be shattered. I knew I would never be able to think that there may be a chance she likes me if she has someone else."

"Yugi…"

"You probably hate me even more now. Now that you actually know what's in my heart. But please understand Téa, I love you. I love you with everything I got."

(Domino City)

He loves me. He loves ME! I just want to scream and shout it to the whole world!

"Oh Yugi! I love you too!" I yell over the phone with the biggest smile this year.

I could feel him grinning on the other side of the phone. "Really?"

"Yes Yugi, yes! I love you! I love you. I love!"

"I love you too Téa. I'm on a plane right now; it will be landing at Domino at any moment. I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you too!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about I have to run. Be there in about an hour okay? I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I drop the phone and jump on my bed before landing on my back. I gaze at my ceiling with my arms behind my head; a large smile on my face. Yugi's coming home.

**A/N: So what you think? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm sick right now so It's hard to concentrate. Please review and Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
